


A Hug

by SillyFanboy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, direct follow-up to their A+ support, in which we were robbed of an actual hug between these two, no beta we die like Glenn, so have this, soft, wrote this in a single sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyFanboy/pseuds/SillyFanboy
Summary: Felix said he almost wanted to hug him.So Sylvain makes sure he actually does.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 16
Kudos: 225





	A Hug

**Author's Note:**

> woke up thinking about how IntSys robbed us of a Sylvix hug so i am here to correct that
> 
> rated t bc of Felix's potty mouth and bc i don't actually know where we draw the line with gen so just in case
> 
> i hope you enjoy~

“I almost want to give you a hug. Almost.”

“A hug? Did you hit your head or something?”

Felix huffed, the familiar sight of annoyance appearing on his face as Sylvain regretted what he’d just uttered.

“Well, you’re clearly fine now, so I’ll go,” he spat and turned to leave, unwilling to let him get another word out.

So instead of speaking, Sylvain found his hand shooting forward without thinking. His fingers wrapped around Felix’s wrist, managing to get him to stop before he reached the door of his room.

“Ugh. What now?” Copper eyes met his’, brow furrowed and lips pursed; all the signs of Felix Retreat Mode.

But Sylvain already had a hold on him. He’d already dug himself a hole by stopping him from leaving.    
So he might as well keep digging in hopes of finding something on the other side.

He pulled on his wrist, bringing the smaller man up to his chest, and wrapped his arms around him before he had time to react. He felt Felix stiffen, though whether it was surprise or disgust, he didn’t know. He just burrowed his face on the other’s shoulder and held on tight, hoping the incoming punch wouldn’t be too painful.

And yet, it never came.

“What…?” Came Felix’s seething voice, a higher pitch than what Sylvain had expected. “Did- Did you hit your head or something?

“Aw, come on. I saved your ass and you won’t even let me have a hug for thanks?” Sylvain smirked, ready to die young.

“I didn’t ask you to do it! What you did was almost get yourself killed!” Felix hissed, his hands reaching up Sylvain’s back to punch as best he could. But there was no real hurting intent behind his thrashing. “This army needs you, you idiot. I could’ve handled it myself.”

“Hey, did you expect me to stand by and watch you get hurt?” Sylvain countered, his brow furrowing.

“No, and that’s the worst part,” Felix grumbled. His hands took a hold of Sylvain’s clothes and gripped it in frustration. The ginger, meanwhile, figured it would be worth it to hold the other tighter, even if it did earn him a kick on the shin. “You’ve been doing this since we were children. How long before you realize I can fend for myself? I’m not a child anymore!”

“But you still rush into battle without any backup! We’re not sparring with wooden swords anymore, Felix. I can’t stand watching you dive headfirst into an enemy battalion on your own and come out on the other side bleeding your heart out.” Sylvain admitted.

There was silence for a beat, and he feared he’d let himself say far too much.

“You think I can stand watching you make reckless moves like that one in the battlefield?” The silence was broken all too soon, Felix’s voice sounding slightly strained. “You say you’ll be more careful, but the truth is you just wait until your wounds have healed up and then go do it all over again,” the hands on his back tightened their hold. “I’m tired of these close calls, Sylvain.”

Neither said anything to that for a second or two.

Yes, Sylvain knew he was reckless. He knew everyone, not only Felix, was tired of patching him up after every two battles. But he just couldn’t help it! Felix was just as reckless as he was, and he couldn’t watch him take on entire armies without entertaining the thought he had something called allies to rely on. He couldn’t just watch soldiers sneak up on his friends and not attempt to shield them from the hit. He was far more resilient than most of them, so it shouldn’t be such a problem for the others to let him soak the blows!

But he knew they worried. He just hadn’t expected Felix to be the one to hold him up to his actions.

Though, in hindsight, who else if not him?

“You do remember our promise, don’t you?” Felix’s voice brought him back from his thoughts. He sounded so small, almost afraid to know the answer.

Sylvain pulled back the slightest bit so he could look down at the other, refusing to unwrap his arms from him. “About sticking together until we die together?” He asked, even if he already knew what this was all about. Felix nodded, reluctantly. “Of course I remember. I don’t plan on dying on you anytime soon, Felix, you know that.”

Felix sighed, lowering his head, and something ached in Sylvain’s chest. “I know,” he mumbled, distant. “I know.”

Sylvain contemplated patting his head for a moment, before deciding he was already stockpiling enough punches at the training grounds later and a kick on the face was something he could live without. Instead, he brought the other closer and moved to lean his head on his shoulder, only to find Felix had chosen that moment to become skittish once again.

“Alright, that’s enough, don’t you have better things to do?” The Fraldarius heir complained, annoyance having returned to his tone, his hands punching mindlessly somewhere along the taller’s back. “Let go!”

“Come on, don’t be like that.” Sylvain chuckled, like the moron he was, feeling Felix’s hands on his back grip his clothes. Oh, he liked that. “When was the last time you even hugged someone?”

All of Felix’s thrashing stopped for a split second before resuming, pretending that falter had never happened. “T-That’s none of you concern, now let go!”

“Of course it’s my concern! What would your old man say if he found out sweet little Felix is being neglected by his bestest friend?” Sylvain insisted with the biggest grin on his face, willing to suffer for that later.

“Sylvain!” Felix squeaked out, sending another kick to his shin.

Sylvain let himself regain his composure for a moment. “I mean it, Fe,” he spoke again, voice much more serious, feeling the smaller man go still in his arms. “When  _ was _ the last time you hugged someone?”

The silence that followed was deafening in his ears, and worry started to set in his stomach.

“After the death of His Majesty,” came the hushed and reluctant reply. His hands had let go of his clothes and now rested aimlessly somewhere in his lower back. “The boar clung to me when my old man and I went to check on him,” a pause, and Sylvain could’ve sworn he heard him swallow. “He mistook me for Glenn, and spent half an hour mumbling incoherent apologies.”

The air around them was thick with the heavy subject, and Sylvain barely stopped himself from clearing his throat.    
They… they could probably unpack that another day.

“That hardly counts as a hug,” was what he eventually managed out, trying his best to keep some lightness in his tone. If the way Felix huffed at that was any indicator, however, it worked. “What about before that?”

As Felix seemed to collect his thoughts and search for the required memory, Sylvain was trying not to give in and squeeze him on the spot. That was far too long already to go without hugging anyone. “When your brother pushed you into that well,” Felix hummed, slightly amused, and Sylvian had to pause for a moment to recall that.

“When we were, like, nine?” Was the first coherent thought that reached his brain. “You were six back then, Felix, and I don’t remember seeing you hug anyone.”

“That’s… because I hugged you,” the other admitted, hands once again gripping Sylvain’s clothes. Something in his chest tightened at that. “When we finally managed to pull you out. You were barely conscious, and I…” he seemed to think better of it. “Well, that doesn’t matter.”

Sylvain pulled back again to look at him, and Felix glanced up with tiredness settling in all his features.

“I scared you.” he surmised, soft, feeling a strange sense of guilt at the realization, coupled with the fact he didn’t remember any of it.

Felix averted his gaze. “It’s in the past now.”

For the third time already, Sylvain leaned back in and held him tightly, Felix’s arms now finding their way up around his shoulders. He decided not to comment on how he was finally hugging him back, knowing it would only shatter the moment and cause Felix to retreat back into his shell.

But that… the way their bodies fit together, how Felix could now hide his face in the crook of his neck and how he slotted so nicely between Sylvain’s arms… That was good. That… felt good. He should’ve done this a long time ago.

He should’ve realized how badly he wanted this a long time ago.

“I’m not leaving you,” Sylvain assured, feeling it urgent that Felix knew that. “I’m in this with you until the end, alright?”

“I know,” Felix hummed, calm. “I know.”

Sylvain’s chest tightened. He hadn’t seen Felix like this in… forever. It had been far too long since the two of them had dropped all the bullshit and talked things out like adults, and even then it hadn’t been anything of importance.

But now, with his childhood friend in his arms, hugging him back without thrashing and pulling his hair in annoyance and telling him between hardly stiffened giggles to stop like it had always been when they were younger-

Sylvain wanted more.

He pulled back, Felix doing the same at the motion. He took a moment to gaze into his copper eyes and the features of his face, noting once again with heart-clenching adoration how beautiful that lanky little kid from the Dukedom and grown up to be. There was worry in those eyes, a question, ‘why did you stop?’, and unease.

He lifted one hand to brush his cheek, slowly, and leaned down to press their lips together.

Felix stiffened and melted into the touch within the same second, one of his hands traveling up to tangle in Sylvain’s fiery locks.

When they pulled back, they were both a little breathless, gazing into the others’ eyes, beautiful pink dusting Felix’s cheeks even as Sylvain realized in slight embarrassment how he probably looked the same.

“Until the end,” he promised, earnest, with the most warm expression he had probably held for the past five years.

Felix smiled.

“Until the end.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah if anyone here has read anything else i have done, yes i decided to change the formatting  
probably should've done that with TP&TW but before i realized it i was writing with – again  
whoops  
anyway yeah i'm a lil rusty with " but i think i can pull it off decently enough  
(for anyone wondering, as a non-american i actually format dialogues with – instead of ")
> 
> in all honesty this was originally going to be just a hug but my hand slipped;;
> 
> anyway i hope you liked this!


End file.
